The March of Progress
by Zarvonius
Summary: Progress, as we know, marches on. Jaina has changed from a diplomat to a warrior. She's on a mission to eradicate the Horde in Dustwallow Marsh. She's got a powerful Paladin and some troops to help her. Can she pull it off? And what happens when a Paladin and a Mage grow on each other? Read and review!
1. The Future of the Island

**The March of Progress**

I don't own anything except my OC, and you can go ahead and use him in your own stories if you want to. Rated M for lemons, and that's about it.

Chapter I: The Future of the Island

Theramore was destroyed. The Horde had attacked and ransacked the small city in the Dustwallow Marsh. There was now nothing left except for a few scattered stones. Jaina Proudmoore now took up residence in Stormwind. "Damn greenskins!" she thought. "They'll pay for what they've done! I swear it!" She looked out her window and thought of ways she could torture Garrosh if she ever got her hands on him. She then smiled as she remembered the Paladins. She especially remembered how a very powerful one named Wilhelm the Just had fought for Theramore during the assault at King Wrynn's direction. She decided that if she was going to exact vengeance on the Horde, Wilhelm would help her. She exited her chanbers and went to the throne room in the keep.

"Jaina," Varian said. "Do you need something?" "Yes," said Jaina. "I need help fighting the Horde if we're to win this war. Send for Wilhelm the Just." A collective gasp could be heard from the guards as Wilhelm's name was mentioned. "You mean the same Wilhelm who held his own against twenty orcs? Done." A Paladin wearing a navy blue uniform with gold epaulets and shiny black boots then entered the throne room. "I could hear your voice from the War Room, Your Majesty," he said in a refined Gilnean accent. "Is there something you require?" "Yes," said Jaina. "Come with me to the Dustwallow Marsh. Take a detachment of troops. We're going after the Horde." Wilhelm's face lit up. "Of course, Lady Proudmoore. I live for battle against our enemies!" He then gathered a small detachment, and the next day, passage to Dustwallow was secured on a fast warship. Three days later, Wilhelm and Jaina talked of the strategy that would be used once they landed in the marsh. "You realize, Lady Proudmoore, that this is going to be bloody, and will require some strategy." Jaina nodded and said: "I hear you're a tactical mind. What's first?" "First," said Wilhelm, "We establish a base. Then we shore up our defenses. This small battalion won't do much good against the Horde; their foothold in Dustwallow's too strong. So after that, we'll send for more troops."

Jaina nodded and said: "I like your plan, Wilhelm." Wilhelm then nodded, went below decks, and changed into his armor. He was wearing blue plate with gold trim, and a blue and gold cape that stretched to his ankles. "Good," said Wilhelm when he came back up. "I was hoping you would. Ah, we've landed." Jaina, Wilhelm, and the soldiers all exited the ship with their belongings, and a base was established. It took days to build a good defensive wall out of mud, stomes, and sharpened sticks, but it was done. Soon after the rudimentary defense structures were built and the tents were set up, an Orc scout spotted them. Jaina was able to kill him with a well-placed fireball before he could run off to tell his comrades. "They'll never know we're here," said Wilhelm softly, as if fearing the Horde might hear them. Jaina said, "These structures'll never hold up in an attack. We need something better." "You're absolutely right," said Wilhelm. He snapped his fingers, and a group of mages rushed to his aid. "Magic us up a better base, and fast," commanded Wilhelm. Immediately, the Mages set to work. It took five hours for a good base to be constructed, but it got built. The mages then retired and Wilhelm said: "How's that?" "Much better," replied Jaina. Wilhelm then sent a courier to Stormwind with a letter addressed to the king. Jaina conjured a portal to Stormwind, and the Courier stepped through. Now, all that was left to do was wait for Wilhelm's reinforcements.


	2. From Stormwind with Love

Note from the Author:  Took a while, but I cooked a second chapter up; thinking takes time. Read and review! =)

Chapter II: From Stormwind with Love

Wilhelm and Jaina waited a week for the reinforcements to arrive. During that week, the base had come under attack by some of the native fauna. Thanks to Wilhelm and Jaina, the larders were now well-stocked. When reinforcements finally arrived, it was well worth the wait. A thousand soldiers slipped into the base from a portal that had been conjured up by one of Stormwind's mages. These soldiers were cavalrymen, Wilhelm's preferred weapon, being a cavalry officer himself. The cavalrymen formed ranks and awaited Wilhelm's orders. Wilhelm ordered the calvarymen to patrol the perimeter with a hundred men and used the other nine hundred to guard the base itself. An additional thousand men came out of another portal, this time five hundred foot soldiers, a hundred gryphon riders, two hundred Paladins, a hundred sriflemen, and a hundred sharpshooters. Wilhelm was pleased with the new army of two thousand and ordered his engineers to build automated defense systems around the base's walls. This was done, and during this time, Wilhelm came up with a brilliant plan that would turn the tide of the entire war, at least he hoped it would.

Jaina was watching Wilhelm organize the troops, and saw how the troops moved about precisely, however she was more interested in Wilhelm. "He really _is_ a tactical mind. And seeing him fight the other day… even if they were just local animals..." she thought. She then shuddered and thought: "And the way he _looks_ and _talks_… the way he told me how this war could be won and would be won… how he calmed me during my fits of rage against the Horde when they weren't actually attacking…" Jaina smiled, but the smile was cut off by a gasp and a soft moan as Jaina felt herself starting to get turned on in places she shouldn't. That night, Jaina went to her room, waited until everyone in the base was asleep, shielded the room so no sound could escape, and lay back. She then moved her fingers to her sex, caressed and fingered herself, and imagined that it was Wilhelm doing it to her.

Wilhelm was thinking the same thoughts about Jaina; how beautiful she was, how she could fight with the best, how resolute her will was, and how sweet she could be, given the chance. He tried to get his mind off of Jaina by pouring over his maps and devising a strategy for his plan, and he succeeded for a time. He went to sleep in his bed, and dreamed of Jaina all night.


	3. One Month Later

Chapter III: One Month Later

One month later, Wilhelm's plan was ready, and Jaina was none the wiser, focusing on defending her base rather than a direct attack. Wilhelm, on the other hand, smiled inside when he told Jaina: "I am taking half of the troops on a scouting mission." "Why so many?" Jaina asked. "You never know what you may need." Jaina just nodded and Wilhelm just took his men and went on his "scouting mission." They reached a hill overlooking Theramore, and a thousand unsuspecting Orcs were guarding what appeared to be a pile of rocks. Willhelm laughed softly and ordered his cavalry to silently flank the Orcs. His infantry was ordered to attack from the rear. Shortly after the order, the clash of weapons could be heard as many orcs fell. Wilhelm then charged in on his steed, Indomitable. One by one, the Orcs fell to Wilhelm's vicious strikes. Soon, the remains of the city belonged solely to the Alliance. The Horde's banners were replaced, and Wilhelm's mages set to work building the city. It would take days, so Wilhelm sent a courier to Jaina.

Jaina was pacing the floor of her study, worried sick, when a courier came in. "Wilhelm? Is that you?" Jaina asked softly. She'd been crying a bit. The courier said: "Wilhelm's alright; he's just covering some extra ground." Jaina almost fell to her knees with joy and relief, but remained standing. "Good. When will he return?" "Three days, Jaina." "Sounds… well… strange, but alright." The courier then nodded and departed, closing the door. Jaina then shouted after him: "Tell Wilhelm…" but she then remembered that her door was shielded.

Three days later, Wilhelm didn't come to Jaina, but summoned her to him, blindfolded. Jaina wondered what this was about, but she went along. When she got to Wilhelm, Wilhelm lifted her blindfold, and Jaina gasped and put her hand over her mouth. Before her was a new glistening city of marble. Everything was as she remembered Theramore to be, but the walls and structures were stronger, and the troops were better armed and battle-ready. Wilhelm was nowhere to be seen after her blindfold was removed, so she went into the mage tower… and found Wilhelm sitting on a cushioned chair. "Ah, Jaina," he said softly. "What do you think of the results of my scouting mission?" Jaina then wiped a tear from her eye, but another one took its place. "Wil… Wilhelm… you… you did all of… _this_?" Wilhelm simply nodded. "I figured we needed a stronger presence than a small base in the middle of Dustwallow, so I had New Theramore constructed out of… well, _old _Theramore." Jaina could not believe what she was seeing or hearing. It was all too good to be true. "Wilhelm… I am going to make sure… you get a medal… and a promotion… for this," said Jaina as she struggled not to cry. "If you can, that's fine." Jaina then said: "Did you… have an ulterior motive for this?"

Wilhelm said, "Well, I can't lie to a superior… so yes, I did. Yes, I wanted to re-establish Theramore, but I also wanted to impress you." "I'm… I'm beyond impressed, Wilhelm. This means more to me than…" She cut herself off. Wilhelm then filled in the silence with, "Jaina… I know you're not what you used to be, but… you're still very attractive if I may say so." "After what _you_ did, Wilhelm, you can say whatever you want to me. I think… I think you're handsome yourself… would you… would it be alright if I…" Jaina then embraced Wilhelm and kissed him deeply. Wilhelm was surprised by this, but he kissed her back. Their tongues danced in each other's mouths, and Wilhelm caressed Jaina's back. He then stroked her hair, but it was more than just stroking. When he was done, he said simply, "Look in the mirror, Jaina." Jaina stuttered and said: "W… Wilhelm, what are you…?" She was silenced, however, after she conjured a mirror and looked into it. Her hair had turned from pure white to its original, beautiful, full blonde. Jaina could only look into the mirror, stunned, and deadpan, uttetrly surprised and stunned, "I love you, Wilhelm."


	4. And End and a Beginning

Chapter IV: An End and a Beginning

Three weeks after Jaina and Wilhelm had kissed in the tower, Jaina was called to lead the Kirin Tor. "Wilhelm, in light of your valiant retaking of Theramore, I'm making you its ruler. On a more personal note… Kalec and I have grown rather fond of each other." Wilhelm just looked at Jaina blankly and shrugged. "If this is the hand the Light has dealt me, I've no choice but to play my cards right," he said calmly. Jaina started to tear up and said, "I… I don't know what to do. I love you, and I love Kalec. I just…" Wilhelm held Jaina as she cried and said softl, "I know it is, and if you'd rather be with Kalec, then that's your choice." "It's just… it's just so hard," Jaina sobbed. Wilhelm cupped Jaina's cheek in his hand as a portal to the Violet Citadel opened in the middle of the tower. "Jaina," he whispered, kissing her softly. Jaina could only walk through the portal and take one last look at Wilhelm as it closed behind her. "I'm sorry, Wilhelm," she whispered as she sat on the throne in the Violet Citadel alongside Kalec's. "I'm so sorry…"

Wilhelm sighed as he sat down at his desk. He drummed his fingers and looked at the scrying orb. Inside, Wilhelm was ripped apart, but years as a soldier had taught him to keep his composure in rough situations, and he knew the Light didn't put people through things they couldn't handle. The orb glowed, which surprised Wilhelm a little, but he activated the orb anyway. It was Varian scrying Wilhelm, and Varian was the first to speak. "Wilhelm. Where's Jaina?" "She's ruling the Kirin Tor from the Violet Citadel."

Wilhelm cleared his throat, and Varian said, "You look like you've been chewed up and spat out, Von Keith. Something wrong?" "Long story short, Varian, Jaina and I fell in love, but then she left me for Kalec." Varian said, "Tough break." "I'll be alright. My heart's a little busted up, but I'm fine. Jaina's put me in charge of Theramore." "How about I send one of my nobles over to Theramore for a month while you take a vacation?" "I'd be foolish to turn that down, but Theramore needs me." "And you need a rest. Wilhelm, go ahead and take a vacation. Wherever you'd like. A month. Paid." "Alright, then," said Wilhelm. The orbs were turned off, and Wilhelm said, "I don't know how I could take a vacation at a time like this, but I'll try." He summoned a mage to the tower and said to him, "Varian's ordered me to take a vacation. Could you please conjure a portal to Shattrath?" The mage nodded and did so, while a noble stepped through a portal from Stormwind. Wilhelm looked at the noble and said "If this city falls, it's your head," before stepping through the portal to Shattrath.

Wilhelm found himself in the Lower City, outside the World's End Tavern. He stepped inside, ordered a drink, and looked for a place to sit. He found an empty seat next to a Quel'Dorei woman. "You don't mind if I sit here, do you?" The woman gasped softly, but said "Go ahead." The woman sipped her drink and said "I'm Anasteria Dawnarrow. I'm a ranger. And you are?" "Wilhelm Von Keith, Paladin under the command of Varian Wrynn." "Stormwind?" "Yes, but I'm from Gilneas. After the Wall went up, during the Third War, Crowley sent me and a few of my men to the Barrens. Everyone died but me, only because I was called to Stormwind before the Orcs came to my camp. After Quel'thalas fell, I had to fight Arthas's men tooth and nail in Northrend. I had a lucky break once again as I…" "Quell'thalas _fell?!_" "I'm afraid so." "And the Windrunner sisters?" "One undead and commanding her own faction in the ruins of Lordaeron, one alive, and one missing." The woman couldn't take it anymore. She marched Wilhelm outside and said softly to him, "_My_ sister is _undead?!_" Wilhelm then knew that he had found Alleria Windrunner. However, he kept his composure. "I'm afraid so." "Don't you tell _anyone_ here that I'm Alleria. You can tell the Alliance I'm safe, but don't you _dare_ send them to take me back to Azeroth. _This_ is my home now. I lost everything. Quel'thalas, Sylvanas, Turalyon… everything!" "Don't worry, Aleria," said Wilhelm softly. "You're safe." Alleria sensed the sincerity in Wilhelm's words. "I… I'm so sorry for snapping at you like that." "It's fine," said Wilhelm. "I just… do you know what it's like to be alone?" "Oh, yes," said Wilhelm. "I just lost someone close to me… now, this was a few years after I lost my entire family to the Horde and the Scourge." "Wilhelm," said Alleria softly, "I know how you feel. How long are you here?" "A month," said Wilhelm. "I'm staying at the World's End Tavern."

Alleria said, "It just so happens I'm stretching my legs in the forest. If you'd like, you can come with me." "That I will," said Wilhelm. Wilhelm and Alleria walked in the woods and talked about their hobbies, their feelings, and themselves in general. Alleria found herself strangely drawn to Wilhelm. He reminded her of Turalyon. Wilhelm was also drawn to Alleria. Alleria somewhat reminded Wilhelm of Jaina. And she was gorgeous. Over the next couple of weeks, Alleria and Wilhelm saw a lot of each other, and had a lot of good conversations. A week before Wilhelm was to head back to Stormwind, Alleria and Wilhelm were sitting together on a floating Island in Nagrand, while their gryphon was out hunting. "I have to leave in a week, Alleria," said Wilhelm, "But I'll contact you regularly when I'm in Azeroth." Alleria turned to Wilhelm and said: "Let's make the most of what we have left." Wilhelm held Alleria close to him for a moment and said, "I agree."

Alleria then rested her head on Wilhelm's shoulder. "I really like you, Wilhelm. You cured me of years of loneliness, and saved me from more of them. You're the only man who I've told my secret to. I trust you. On top of that, you didn't run through the city shouting, 'I found her!' You like me for who I am, and you don't think I'm something to be paraded up and down the streets. You know that in the end, I'm just a person like you. Just Alleria." Wilhelm wrapped his arm around Alleria's waist and replied, "I feel the same way about you, Alleria." He then kissed Alleria's ear and whispered into it, "Alleria… I think I'm in love with you." "Wilhelm," Alleria said softly, "Stay with me tonight."


End file.
